The Search For A Family
by LeviathanDark
Summary: A young girl begins the search for her biological parents, but she may not like what she finds.
1. Chapter 1

Marpenoth 21st, 1375 D.R. Outside Castle Never

" Are you sure about this? I mean it's not to late to change your mind." The voice was deep and had the hint of hope. Hope that his partner would change their mind. " She's only three hours old. We can't just leave her here in the cold night."

" I know but it this or have her become like us and I don not want that for her. Besides if anyone here found out who her parents are then a mob will form and demand her death. She is the child we can have Let's at least see that she is raised without the fear of death. I know this hard but it's for her own good." The voice from the second figure was that of a woman with the sound of both concern and sorrow for what she was about to do. " Goodbye my beautiful daughter and remember your father and I love you very much." With that the woman kissed her daughter for the last time.

" You there halt!"

" Time to go." The cloaked man was trying to get his wife to move. " If we don't leave now we'll be in deep shit." Nearly dragging her off of her feet the couple began to run.

" Stop or I will fire!"

" Keep going!" The cloaked man yelled as he turned and draw his crossbow. Before he could fire a warning shot he was stuck down by a full barge of magic missile.

" Noooo!" The guard fired his shot and struck the woman in the throat.

" What in the hells is going on out here!?" Stepping out of the main entrance was a tall man. Around middle age and very bald.

" m'lord I caught these two snooping around the castle. When I tried to apprehend them one pulled out a weapon he was killed instantly by that wizard from the academy. The other one I tried to use a warning shot but missed and hit her throat."

" Can she be healed?"

" No m'lord she died not ten seconds ago."

" Do we have any idea of what they were...doing?" the cries of a child distracted Lord Nasher and caused him to look in the direction of the sound.

" M'lord wait it could be a trap."

" Or it could be a child and they were the parents." Nasher knelt and lifted the child with great care. " What's this you have here?"

_Her name is Lustanna please do not tell her that she was abandoned and Nasher do give her the things in the bag when she is older._

_An old friend._

" Show me the bodies and take her inside." As Nasher started to head toward the remains. He saw that they had vanished but the only things left were a arm and what appeared to be the armor of Aribeth the Traitor. " What happened to the bodies?" With anger in his voice as he turned to look at the guard.

" I have no idea m'lord."

" You there awaken Lady de Tylmarande's spirit I am certain she would want to see this."

" Yes m'lord." The wizard ran fast into the academy in search of Aribeth's spirit.

The spirit of Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande do to her resent activity's since her return for the nine hells was reinstated as headmistress of Neverwinter Academy many people disagreed with this decision because they were to hard headed and still feel she betrayed Neverwinter of her own freewill.

" Guard what is your name?"

" Pavel sir. I was one of the academy survivors three years ago sir."

" Pavel bring the items inside the castle, then inform Lady Aribeth that I will be in my study awaiting her arrival."

" Yes m'lord and m'lord I really did mean to give her a warning shot."

" I know you did but you will be punished by your captain. You are not to be blamed you were just doing your duty to this city."

" Thank you Lord Nasher." Pavel picked up the items and carried then along side Nasher into his study and laid them on his desk. He left the room without a word and waited outside for Lady Aribeth.

" Are you sure it is an emergency?" The unmistakeably lovely voice of Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande a beautiful elven woman even as a spirit some men turn their heads in her presence.

" Yes m'lady Lord Nasher seemed quite in hurry for you to meet him." The wizard was an irritable elven man that went by Sand.

" Thank you Sand you may go now as I understand it you are teaching your student the art of not blowing up half the school again." _Why did I say that?_

" Yes I'll try to keep the explosion contained only to the class room. Really you gave me the worst bunch they even make Quara seem to have control."

" Lady Aribeth Lord Nasher is waiting for you in his study. Would you like for me to guide you there?"

" No Pavel I believe I can find my way, but I do appreciate the offer none the less."

" As you wish m'lady." _She remembers my name! In thought she only remembered those who graduated the academy._ Aribeth walked into the castle as if she had done so many times before. She was turned around only once. The lay out of the castle had only changed in a small amount from the attack by the Shadow Reaver. It took her five minutes to reach the study. She arrived to a sleeping Nasher with a child in arms also asleep. Not wanting to wake the child Aribeth moved silently to Nasher's side and tapped him on the shoulder. Even though her hand had passed through the old man he felt her touch.

" You wanted to see Lord Nasher?"

" Yes please have a seat. Do you remember being buried in your armor?"

" Not really I was almost thrown into Cania after my execution. Why has something happened to my body?" _What is she up to? We agreed that she would never be in Neverwinter again!_

" It is possible seeing as how your black armor was found after an altercation with a man and woman just an hour ago. The arm, this metallic arm, and this child were all that was left behind."

" She's beautiful want is her name?" _Him to, but why?_

" This note says her name is Lustanna and sighed by 'An Old Friend.'" At the menstion of the name Lustanna, Aribeth had a bit of a shock

" I have one request for you Aribeth."

" What is it?"

" Could you watch after her every so often? I also mean all the physical stuff."

" As you can see I'm a ghost and if my armor is here then my body has been...desecrated. I will have the clerics find away to give me a physical presence in this realm."

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic just so you know. Please give me your honest opinion and it maybe sometime before I post more just because I have a sever writers block. This will also be a multiply-crossover type so review and I'll get back to you hopefully in a few_**_** months**._


	2. Chapter 2

Kythorn 27 1394 D.R.

Lustanna is now eighteen years old with long dark brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back. Her appearance is a shock to some people, many say she looks like Aribeth with green eyes, vampire fangs, and a wolf's tail.

" Lustanna could you come in here please." _**What does he want now.**__Let's find out after we hide this...thing. __**I thought you said you know what it was! **__Well I lied so what it's not dangerous. I think._

" Yes father."

" Lustanna you don't have to call me that anymore. You know I not your real father."

" I know, but you you raised me like I was your daughter and for that you will always be my father." _**Nice save there Lusty.**__Thank you and don't call me that only Asis can._

" Lustanna as you know your parents died the day you were born."

" Yes you've told me this many times. They died because a guard was overly tense and shot my mother in the throat and my real father was killed trying to shoot back."

" I also told you that they left somethings in a bag and what was left of their remains. Since you turned eighteen I have been deciding whether or not I should give what was left," _**This is exciting.**__Not so much, but why does he seem...reluctant to do it._ "would you like to have them?" _Do we? __**I don't see why not.**_

" I would, but so you know it won't change how I feel about you father."

" Thank you my daughter. Now I shall need your help with this bag it is heavy and I am not a young man anymore."

" Please your still have years a head of you and this bag can't be that heavy."

" It was lighter but that was before the spell plague. It must have held a few magic bags, but it should be no problem for you," The two began to walk towards Lustanna's room. " according to your friend Korras you were able to lift a table with five tavern girls on it?"

" It was four and it only lasted for three minutes then I felt tired like when I don't have anything sweet for a while and it's not my fault that I'm the last known werewolf in all of Toril or the last vampire in _Faerûn." __**Really?**__I think so. Yes.__" __Father why are we in my room?"_

_" __I placed the bag in a secret compartment the day after you were born. Lustanna what is this?" Nasher picked up the .9mm and admired the engravings on the slid and noticed strange letters on the hilt of the gun. " And what is this writing? Lustanna are you listening?" __There it is again.__** I thought you said hid the damned thing!**__I did, but do you here music? __**Now that you mention it yes.**_

_" __Yes I'm listening, but I have no idea what it is or what it says. From what I can...tell...I'm sorry father but do you here strange music?"_

_" __No... Yes it's coming from the compartment." Nasher opened the far wall. The music became louder and more clear to Lustanna almost familiar in a sense. " Come and open the bag I was able to do it many years ago to place two things inside. After that it sealed shut even after the plague." Lustanna walk to the bag and placed her hand on it._

_" __It opened!" Lustanna began to look for the source of the music. It was coming from deep inside the bag after much searching she found the music was coming from the metal arm. " Father why is there an arm in here?" Lustanna pulled it out of the bag to show it to Nasher. " Ahhhhhh." The arm turned and grabbed Lustanna's left arm and start to enclose it._

_" __Lustanna!" Nasher draw his sword ready to strike at the possessed object. The arm was now fully attached to Lustanna, but It no longer hurt in fact it felt like her real arm and was able to move it just the same._

_" __I'm fine just a little shocked." The glove around her hand began to fold in on itself to reveal her own with what looked like a metallic skeleton hand attached to it. __What the hells just happened?__** I don't know but it felt good. **__Why is it when I feel pain you only feel pleasure? __**Don't know. Don't care.**_

_" __Lustanna are you spell burned?"_

_" __No. I don't think it's magic. May-hap it's a piece of technology that is designed to replace or protect my arm on contact with my DNA enabling me to better understand things in it's totality."_

_" __What are you on about Lustanna? I haven't heard someone talk like that since before I became Lord of Neverwinter." Without knowing the arm was unlocking Lustanna's true intelligence._

_" __father could you hand me that? Thank you." Lustanna began to study the gun again this time she now knew what it was call and what the writing was. " Maria."_

_" __What?"_

_" __The gun it's called Maria and it's beautiful." Before Nasher could ask his next question Lustanna and the bag were gone in a flash of light._


End file.
